


Sleepless Nights and Tea

by Rendipendi



Category: Pharmercy - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mercy - Freeform, Pharah, Pharmercy, Yay look how gross they are being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendipendi/pseuds/Rendipendi
Summary: The Good Doctor, Angela Ziegler, is struck with some insomnia. She attempts to aid her problem with a good ol' cup of tea - ends up getting distracted.





	

Angela sat on the windowsill in her bedroom. Her blonde hair was tied up in a loose bun and she was wearing a simple sleeping shirt. Her gentle blue gaze wandering over the moonlit landscape in front of her – a hodgepodge grouping of trees and hills lit up by the crescent moon. She inhaled the dewy scent of the night through her nose and blew onto tea through her mouth. The corners of her lips creaked into a slight smirk as she inhaled the scent of her tea, as she dipped her head in and took a sip. She allowed her neck to swing back and rest her head on the wall behind her. Her absent-minded staring was suddenly interrupted by a sudden grunt and a sigh. Angela looked over to the bed and saw Fareeha silhouetted by the white sheets, grumbling as she rolled over. 

Fareeha. 

Her lover, her comrade and her friend. 

It had just now dawned on her that Fareeha had not even woken up at all during Angela’s shuffling around the room. Not even when she had gone to make tea. It was so unlike her. Usually Fareeha slept like the soldier she was. Stiff bodied, with a stern expression on her face and always a light sleeper. Tonight, though, she seemed so peaceful. She lay curled up on the bed, with her shoulders rising and falling her subtle breathing. Angela could faintly make out a small grin on her lover’s face.  
She seems so peaceful for a change, thought Angela. She giggled quietly to herself. 

Evidence of dawn was slowly starting to emerge. Angela took that as a sign to attempt to sleep once again. She slid beneath the sheets and lay down facing Fareeha. Angela looked at her partner once last time and slowly closed the lids of her eyes alongside a deep contented sigh. 

The release of sleep begins to overcome her. So much so that she doesn’t notice the stirring of her partner right in front of her. Angela is stirred with a sudden wet kiss to her forehead. 

“Good morning” said the croaky voice of Fareeha. The remnants of sleep still caught in her throat.  
Angela did nothing but unleash a long groan and cover her face with the sheets. 

This invoked a wry chuckle from Fareeha followed with her saying: “You never were a morning person were you?” 

If Angela’s eyes were open she would have rolled them. She just grunts and rolls over grumpily. 

Fareeha chuckles once again. “Come. I’ll go make us some tea.”


End file.
